Harry Potter Notes!
by lunalovegood134
Summary: Harry and his friends send notes in class using special parchments made by Hermione rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Notes!

Hey guys! Another story! Trying to get up five so that I can

Be a beta!

Harry: Hey guys! This is so awesome! I've never sent notes to my friends before. I've never had friends before

Ron: you've got me Harry Potter my famous friend!

Hermione: me too!

Harry: awwww thanks guys. You all ways make me feel better. love you guys 3

Hermione: now that that's settled you should be listening to Prof. Binns!

Ron: But 'Mione! It's History of Magic! No one ever listens!

Hermione: Ronald Billius Weasly! It's still school and you should be paying attention!

Harry: *quietly slips out of conversation*

Ron: But 'Mione! Not even the Ravenclaw's listen in History of Magic!

Hermione: are you the Ravenclaw's?

Ron:….

Hermione: I didn't think so!

Ron: *Dies cause im scared!*

Hermione: Ron!

Harry *is snoring* Huh? Wha? Oh um hi 'Mione. When did you get beside me?

Hermione: When I noticed you sleeping. Harry James Potter! How dare you not listen in class!

Harry: 'Mione! Ron! Remember!

Hermione: Ron! Get back here right now!

Ron: *freezes while tiptoeing* Thanks a lot mate.

Harry only way to get her to stop nagging me

Hermione: im not done with you Harry!

Harry: uh-oh.

Ron: Hahahahaha!

Hermione: I don't know what you're laughing about! Your in trouble too!

Ron: Shi-

Hermione: Ron!

Ron: shizz?

Hermione: that's right. You better have been about to right shizz.

Harry: Rainbow Unicorn poop!

Hermione: ?

Ron: ?

Harry:… DON'T JUDGE ME!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter Notes!

**A/N** Hey guys! Don't expect such fast uploads often! It's cause it's the weekend! Oh. And fan fiction doesn't let me use sad or happy faces and I don't think the star thingies either…. OH! And there's and AVPS reference in here!

Harry: Snape is a scary poop!

Ron: you got that right mate!

Hermione: Harry?

Harry Ummm….. Yeah 'Mione?

Hermione: where were you last night?

Harry: in my bed….. Why?

Hermione: that's not what Ron tells me.

Ron:…

Harry: dude!

Ron: sorry! She threatened to take my stuffed unicorn!

Harry: Really Ron? A stuffed Unicorn? Ahahahahahahahaha!

Hermione: Harry shut-up or I'll take your teddy bear!

Harry: 'Mione! You promised not to tell anyone!

Ron *trying to hold back laughter* ah what the bloody hell? Ahahahahahahahaha!

Hermione: Ron. Unicorn. Remember?

Ron: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not Sir. Fluffy Pants!

Hermione: Sir. Fluffy Pants?

Harry: AWKWARD!

Nico: hey guys!

Harry: wrong story! Go back to the Underworld Nico! No one likes you!

Nico: *sad face*

Ron: YOU'VE BEEN TOLD!

Hermione: Nico. Get out of here or I will take your stuffed Medusa!

Nico: NOOOOOOO! Not my Medusa! *runs back to own story*

Ron: TOLD AGAIN! LOSER!

Harry: how did that creep even get in here?

Ron: maybe the scary poop let him in! eh 'Mione?

Hermione:

Ron: 'Mione?

Harry: 'Mione? What are you doing with that chainsaw! Hermione! Put it down! NOOOO! Im the boy who LIVED! Not DIED! NOOOOOOOOO-

Ron: Harry? Harry?

Hermione: Hi Ron….

Ron: 'Mione? What did you do to Harry? AND WHY ARE YOU HOLDING A GIANT HAMMER! AHHHHHHHH-

Hermione: Ron and Harry can't talk right now… mwhahahahahah! *turns into Voldemort* ((A/N: GASP!))

Hermione: Voldemort! What did you do to my friends!

Voldemort:… oh Shi-

Hermione: GRRRRR

Voldemort: -zzz?

Hermione: you better have been about to write Shizz!

Voldemort: oh Merlin. Your coming to kill me aren't you?

Hermione: you think?

Voldemort: NOOOOOOO! Not my stuffed Edward Cullen!

Hermione: oh yes. The stuffed Edward Cullen!

Voldemort: I'll do anything! Just don't hurt my little Edward!

Hermione: Bring Harry and Ron back to life and you can have him back!

Voldemort: *pouts* FINE!

Harry: WOAH! I WAS DEAD!

Ron: SO WAS I!

Hermione: Here's your "little Edward" back

Harry: *cough*gay*cough*

Ron: LOL IKR?

Hermione: ?

Harry: ?

Voldemort: ?

Nico: ?

Percy: ?

Annabeth: ?

Darth Vader: ?

Ron: go away Nico! You Loser! And you too Darth Vader! Percabeth can stay though!

Harry: ?

Hermione: ?

Voldemort: YOU WANNA GO SON OF HADES!

Nico: You. Me. Underworld. Now! Imam whip your-

Hermione: Nico!

Nico: I was gonna say but.

Hermione: oh. Ok.

Nico: you too Vader!

Darth Vader: Nico, I am your Father!

Nico: that worked on Luke but not me dude! My daddy is Hades!

*Nico, Darth Vader, and Voldemort head to the Underworld in a dust cloud*

Hermione: now. Back to Ron

Harry: ?

Hermione: ?

Annabeth: ?

Percy: ?

Ron:…. DON'T JUDGE ME!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter Notes!

**A/N:**hey guys! So here's chapter 3! I hope you like it. There are shout outs at the end of this chapter by the way. Oh! And there are more AVPS references in here! DISCLAIMER: I do not and never will own the Harry Potter series, the Percy Jackson series, or any other characters from any other books that I decide to put in my story. I also do not own the totally awesome AVPM or AVPS

Hermione: I HATE YOU ALL!

Harry: whoa! What's her problem?

Ron: I thinks she be PMSing.

Hermione: I AM NOT!

Harry: To much info Ron…

Ron: Hermione? Calm down. Tell us what happened!

Hermione: Draco Malfoy happened!

Ron: did he call you a you-know-what again! IM GOING TO KILL HIM!

Draco: why are you defending her Weasley? Got a crush?

Ron: no! I do not!

Harry: get out of here Malfoy! Go back to where you cam from! YOUR MOM AND Dobby!

Ron: POWNED!

Hermione: JELLY-LEGS JINX!

Draco: hey!

Hermione: you can get out of that yourself Malfoy!

Ron: wow. Hermione! That was the most awesomest thing I've ever seen1 it was like a burst of pent up aggression! Like, ARGH!

Harry: HERMIONE'S BEAST!

Nico: THAT WAS AWSOME!

Harry: get out of here dead dude!

Nico: I'm not dead!

Harry but your mom and sister are!

Ron: BURN!

Nico: well at least I still have one of my parents!

Hades: BURN!

Harry: *sad face*

Hermione: Hades! Don't make me kill your stuffed horse!

Hades: NOOOOO! NOT SIR HIGGLY!

Harry: ?

Ron: ?

Hermione: ?

Ares: AHAHAHA! LOSER!

Zeus: I told you some one would black mail you with that!

Poseidon: LOL ROFL LMAO LMFAO!

Percy: Ummm dad?

Poseidon: yes?

Percy: WTF was that?

Hermione: GET OUT OF HERE!

Ron: 'Mione! You ruined the P parade!

Hermione: shut up Ron

Ron: OK!

Harry: *wakes up* huh? Wha? Oh. Hi….

Hermione: RAWR!

Ron: ?

Harry: ?

Hades: ?

Voldemort: ?

Harry: Voldemort!

Voldemort: Harry!

*Voldemort and Harry do a slow motion run towards each other and slam into each other hugging*

Harry: WTF DUDE! I was gonna kill you!

Voldemort: I LOVE YOU TO- oh.

Hermione: ?

Ron: ?

Harry: ?

Percy: ?

Annabeth: ?

Chiron: ?

Clarisse: ?

Voldemort: DON'T JUDGE ME!

**A/N:**ok. So. Shout outs! First shout out goes to! *drum roll*

Cassia4u! You were my very first reviewer and my PM buddy! Lol.

Next shout out goes to! *drum roll* Puppylove13! Thanks for the review and I really hope you don't die from reading my story! Next shout out goes to! *drum roll* Skaterofthebooks! Thanks for your review in this story and your constructive criticism in my other stories! And last but not least! *drum roll* Read-a-holic2200! Im glad that you like my story! My friend and I tried to do one in class but it failed prodigiously. So. That's all the shout outs for this story1 thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter Notes! 4

Harry: yo guys! Wuts up?

Hermione: Harry, no, just ,no.

Ron:... Scary!

Harry: fine.

Hermione: anyways...

Harry: RAWR!

Ron: Hola!

Hermione: Bonjour!

Harry:... I only know british!

Hermione:dang it. Ok! Back to listening to professor Binns.

Ron: but 'Mione!

Hermione: Ron! You better listen to professor Binns or i WILL curse you!

Ron: fine.

Nico: HAHA! LOSER!

Hermione: Nico DiAngelo! I will curse you too!

Nico: EEEEEPPPPPP¶

Hermione:da heck is that?

Nico: no idea...

Ron: Go away death boy!

Harry: yeah! Go away and let me kill moldie warts!

Hermione: wow Harry. Just wow.

Harry: IKR?

Ron: ummm mate? Your kinda scaring m- AHHHHHHHHH! SPIDER!

Voldemort: MUWHAHAHA!

Harry: Now is not a good time Tom!

Voldemort: YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!

Harry: YES! I do! Now go away!

Hermione:?

Ron: you are scary mate.

Hermione: MEAT! GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Ron: ?

Harry: ?

Nico: ?

Voldemort: ?

Ares: ?

Poseidon: ?

Percy:?

Annabeth: ?

Chiron: ?

Clarisse: ?

Hermione: DONT JUDGE ME!

Ron: Jigglypuff! I CHOOSE YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter Notes

Chapter Five

xXx

Well hello everyone! I haven't made one of these froever! I honestly have no excuse at all... Don't come after me with torches and pitch forks ok? Please? Good, thanks :D. Ok, so, I have just a few things to say about some other stories I have.

1. Maybe I Can Get Him Back: I have another 4 chapters written up and I'll be putting up a chapter every week, so stay on the look out for those and leave suggestions for Avril Lavigne songs and what they could relate to in Fred's and Bree's (my OC) relationship. It would help a lot :D

2. Songfics: I think I'll be starting that up again once I find a good song, which I think I have, so look for that too.

3. Skater Boy: I'll be taking it down to fix it and to pre-write some chapters, so look for that as well :D.

4. 123 Ways To Annoy Edward Cullen: As soon as I find the list again, I'll be continuing with that. But for now, I'll be taking it down to fix some grammar errors and things.

And last but not least, 5. Imperfect: Year One: this is the one that I'm working on right now that centers around my OC, Brianna 'Bree' Valentino. She's the same year as the Trio. So, keep an eye out for that as well, even though that one will take a while since I'm still on the first chapter and may or may not have a small case of writers block. Haha.

So anywaaays, without further ado, here's: Harry Potter Notes! Chapter Five!

xXx

Hermione: Alright, I don't think they'll be able to get in now.

Ron: Who?

Hermione: Those Percy Jackson people! Honestly Ron, its like you don't pay attention!

Ron: I do...

Harry: ok then Ron, how about we get some Redvines after Transfiguration?

Ron: you got it buddy!

Hermione: you're always thinking about food Ron!

Ron: nu uh, I think about other things!

Mcgonnagle: I suggest you stop passing notes in my class.

Ron: we've been caught! Run! Run! Run for your lives!

Mcgonagle: you said that out loud Mr. Weasley...

Harry: *facepalm* goooood jooooobbbb!

Hermione: I told you we shouldn't have done this!

Draco: shut up Mud-blood! No one asked you! Anywaaays. *turns towards Harry* I'm a racist, I hate Gryffendor house, I dispise gingers, and Mud-bloods, and my parents work for the man who killed your parents. Do you want to be my friend?

Harry: ...Malfoy, we've been through this already... In first year... Get out of my face!

Nico: yeah Malfoy! You're even more hated than I am!

Bree: aww, c'mon kid, you're kinda cute, ya know, in a little kid kind of way.

Nico: I am not cute! SHUT UP!

Bree: awww! He's sulking! We should turn that frown upside down, shouldn't we Fred? George?

Fred and George: of course! *waves wand and causes Nico to float upside down.

Nico: Put me down! Put me down!

Hermione: get out of our notes!

Bree: calm down there Hermione, don't want your head exploding in the middle of Transfiguration, now do we? Oh shizz! Here comes Mcgonnagle! Fred! George! Abort! Abort! Put him down!

Fred: damn! *puts Nico back down on his feet and runs out of the room, George in tow*

Nico: owww!

Voldemort: that's how I feel every time Potter defeats me again...

Harry: good! That how you're suppoesed to feel Mouldy Shorts!

Voldemort: you wanna go Potter! You wanna go! Come at me bro! Come at me!

Ron: is he trying to be... Gangster!?

Hermione: this is almost as bad as Shakespeare Voldy in My Immortal!

Harry: How dare you mention that fanfic! How dare you!

Bree: ummm, by the look on Mcgonnagles face as she walks towards us, I think we're all in trouble!

Voldemort: Voldemort out! Peace! *apparates*

Bree: what the hell is a Hufflepuff anwa- oh, right, Mcgonnagle...

Mcgonnagle: Miss. Valentin-

Bree: ahhh! My scar! It burns!

Harry: I'm the one with the scar!

Bree: oh... Right... Whoops...

Ron: what a genius...

Hermione: this coming from you?

Bree: BURN! Oh shizz, here comes Mcgonnagle! Time for a treat! *eats a Puking Pastille and starts to vomit* see ya! *leaves classroom*

Harry: yes! Class is over! We can leave!

Nico: HIZZA!

Harry: ?

Hermione: ?

Ron: ?

Percy: ?

Draco: ?

Anabeth: ?

Hermione: oh Merlin's beard! How do you keep getting in here!


End file.
